Knowledge Rewrite
by Unnoticed Observer
Summary: Ed made a deal with the Gate and they were able to return with no recollection of what the deal is. Now, with his fading memories and a hallucination claiming to know Roy Mustang. Ed have to face his and Roy's past in order to save the day again. Post CoS
1. Back Home

Unnoticed: Ummm… Hi? :hides from readers:

Please don't be mad! I know I promised that I would update around October or at least November but I was just too darn busy and my grades were in huge trouble… But I'm free I tell you! And I can update this as much as I want…

Unlike the first Knowledge, this one happened after the ending of CoS. I finally watched it! Even though it was the English version it made me very happy! All hail anime-loving friends!

Disclaimer: Seriously, do I need to repeat myself? I don't own FMA!

_Italics _are flashbacks.

**Warning: Eventual RoyEd, Some AlWin, Ed's colourful language, a small hint of child abuse and some things that might show up in the next chapters. (I have no idea what it is…) Minor OC's but they're only there for the plot development, I swear! **

Started Writing: November 28, 2010

Date Posted: March 28, 2011

* * *

"Good morning…"

Alphonse let his hand leave Winry's and looked at his brother with worried eyes, "Good morning brother. How are you feeling?"

"Like shit," Ed groaned as he cradled his aching head while walking in the dining room. He sighed as he sat down and promptly slouched while he covered his head with his arms. Because of that he didn't notice the small exchange between his two companions.

Sky-blue and brown eyes met. The two conversed in their own silent way and Winry sighed and stood up, "Would you like anything for breakfast Al? Ed?"

Even though he was nursing a splitting headache, Ed managed to raise his head and grin, "No thanks. I'd rather not eat anymore of your awful experiments you call food."

Winry gritted her teeth and grabbed her wrench, something that she was getting accustomed to again ever since the Elric brothers came back from the other side of the Gate.

After a year, Winry was surprised when Den (1) started barking only to find the two males walking to her house. She would deny that she cried if someone asked her if she did.

"_Hi, Winry…" Ed and Al greeted together and their faces sported twin sheepish grins. Both have aged but Winry still remembered their faces, voices and smiles._

_They were met by silence and the brothers tensed as they waited for the expected explosion. But they didn't expect her to suddenly cry and run to them. Both males were tackled and was met by strong fists and loud shouts._

"_You stupid idiots! How dare you make me worry?" Winry shouted as she pounded them both with her fists. _

_She looked at Ed fiercely, "You just took the automail and never returned it!"_

_Her glare was then placed at Al, "And you suddenly disappeared without even saying goodbye!"_

"_How could you both leave me like that? I hate you! I hate you!" She both hit them with her fists when both her hands were gently taken by theirs.(2)_

"_We know Winry. We're sorry. We're back…" Ed grinned at her._

_Al smiled gently, "And we'll try really hard not to leave you again."_

_And with those words Winry couldn't help stop hating them and she started to cry._

They had been staying at the Rockbelle residence ever since then. No one was sure how they came back and the only person who could possibly know was suffering from slight memory loss and painful morning headaches.

"Fine, if you don't want any of my cooking I should just let you starve!" She waved her wrench in the air making both males very nervous.

"Calm down Winry. Brother was just joking and besides your cooking is delicious," Al smiled as he tried to pacify her.

It seemed to work as Winry beamed at Al and lowered her wrench, "Thanks Al. That is very sweet of you."

Ed smirked from where he was sitting and Alphonse blushed at what she said but both expressions on the Elric's faces disappeared when the smile fell from her face and an innocent yet somewhat evil grin replaced it. Ed gulped as what he dubbed the shit-eating-conniving-grin was sent his way.

"Because of what you said, you have to tend to my garden later…, she noticed the relieved smirk on Ed's face and she continued, without using alchemy."

"Winry!" Ed whined but stopped when she raised her wrench in a silent threatening way. Ed glanced at his darling brother for help but he was only greeted by an amused grin. Ed grumbled and went back to his initial position. And suddenly the joking and amused smiles turned into worried frowns.

Ed tensed as he sensed the mood drop. He carefully raised his head and frowned at the frowns and downcast eyes he saw. He sighed and stood up slowly, careful enough so that the pain didn't get any worse. He ruffled his brother's hair and tugged Winry's ponytail gently(3) as he grinned at them. Their eyes warmed and smiled back at Ed. When they were children that was something Ed usually did to cheer both of them up. But when their mother died, Ed stopped showing those small signs of affection and immersed himself in the world of alchemy. They were quite surprised that he can still remember something like this.

Especially when he had moments when he couldn't recall some memories which scared Al and Winry. It happens randomly and unexpectedly but it became more prominent when they visited Pinako and Trisha's graves.

Pinako died of old age and left Winry to take care of the shop. The only regret she had was she would never be able to see Ed and Al again. She wished to be buried near to Trisha's grave and made Winry promise that she would take care of herself.

The brother's mourned silently but was thankful that she believed that they would be able to come back just like old times. The trio spent at least five minutes standing and staring at the graves when suddenly Ed's breath hitched and his face paled.

He grabbed Alphonse roughly making him squeak and Winry gasp.

"_What do you think you're doing Ed?"_

_Ed paid her no heed and shook his brother._

"_Al!"_

"_W-What is it?"_

"_I-I- I can't remember! I can't remember how Mom died!"_

His declaration was met by shock and silence. The next day, Ed quietly told Al and Winry that his memories came back. Al and Winry shared a troubled glance.

But what worried them most is that Ed couldn't remember how the two of them had been able to go back. These made the younger Elric quite frantic at times and the young Rockbelle was forced to listen to the young man's rants just like this morning before Ed woke up.

"_This is serious Winry! What if brother paid a huge price again? What if the headaches and temporary memory loss are caused by the Gate? What if there are dangerous effects? This is all my fault! If I was just able to stop that man this wouldn't have happened!"_

_Winry placed a hand on Al's shoulder._

"_Calm down Al. We are not blaming you for what's happening so you shouldn't go blaming yourself. I'm sure that you guys will be able to find a way to fix everything again. Just like in the past."_

_Al looked at Winry with sad eyes and he placed his own hand on top of Winry's._

"_I really do hope so Winry. I really do hope so…"_

* * *

(1) And yes, Den is still alive. I'm not sure how old dogs can get but they can get really big fast. Also, I don't want to kill Den! Crazy, huh?

(2) I'm sorry for making Winry like this. I really like her but if two of the most important people you know suddenly went away without saying a goodbye? Wouldn't you feel a teeny bit hurt? I sure as hell would.

(3) I'm not entirely sure if Ed has pulled Winry's ponytail before. Anyways, I do this to my friends also. It just feels natural in its own way… XP

Words: 1,090

Unnoticed: Well, I'm surprised you're still here. XD

So, how was it? Better than the original? Well, actually… Now that I think about it… It's more of a new story than a rewrite. The same main concepts are still there but it really has changed. Oh well! :D

Originally, this was about 800 or so words… The flashbacks made it long!

I'm trying hard to make Ed and Al act a bit mature. I'm sure you saw that small hint as to why they should be acting more like an adult. But I'll try to keep them in character.

The RoyEd? Well… For the first few chapters there will be subtle hints but not so much. It will be found in later chapters… Sap? Fluff? Well… I'm not sure… We'll just see. :)

By the way, let's all pray for Japan! And for those who are rich enough… please do help them.

And I think there's a slight problem with FFnet. I don't have any idea but the word is... You just change the word "properties" to content in the URL while you're on the error page.

So please tell me if you liked it or not!

Reviews are treasured and loved. Flames are allowed but not welcome. Constructive criticism is admired and appreciated.


	2. Thinking

Unnoticed: Hello! Thanks for those who reviewed! It means a lot!

Hi guys! Sorry for the slow update. We had a problem with the internet and I had to go camping. Camping was fun and all but now it's time to work! :D

Disclaimer: Nope, last time I checked my files… Nothing was stated that I own FMA.

_Italics are flashbacks._ _**Bold italics are thoughts.**_

**Warning: Eventual RoyEd, Slight AlWin, Ed's colourful language, a small hint of child abuse and some things that might show up in the next chapters. (I have no idea what it is…) Minor OC's but they're only there for the plot development, I swear! **

Started Writing: November 29, 2010

Date Posted: April 11, 2010

* * *

Ed grumbled as he pulled out the weeds surrounding a small blueberry bush. He really wanted to use alchemy right now but Winry and Al had a knack for knowing if he used alchemy or not. He really didn't want to get close-up and personal with Winry's wrench again. Not after that painful morning headache that thankfully passed.

Frowning at that thought, Ed continued to tug and pull at a small determined weed who stubbornly refused to be rooted away from the ground.

He wasn't entirely sure what happened. The two of them just suddenly appeared on Resembool like they fell from the sky. Their homecoming was so unexpected and so sudden. Ed was afraid of what happened to the Uranium bomb but Ed knew that they were back for a reason. He had a feeling he made a deal with the Gate again and he had done something connected to the bomb. There was no way in hell that the Gate just let them pass without any payment. The headaches and memory loss were proof of that.

He didn't say anything to Al and Winry but over the past few weeks his memory has been degrading, more than they know. His memories were slowly fading away. They were like drops of water, slowly falling to the ground as he held them with his hands. And no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't quite catch every single drop.

Ed was even starting to forget the people he met on the other side of the Gate. Their faces, their smiles and their voices… Ed gritted his teeth as he remembered Allfons' last words.

"_We're not just dreams Ed… We're real. We care… I'll always be with you… Just don't forget me."_

Ed felt like he was breaking a promise.

Noah, who wished to be free from the prejudice of her race and be loved. Allfons Heiderich, who wanted to be remembered before he died. And his father, who just wanted to bring him back here and by doing so Ed would be able to remember him with fondness and respect. All of their faces and voices were slowly fading from his mind.

This scares him. Memories are important pieces to a person's life. In theory, memories make up the soul. All our experiences, all our knowledge and everything we have learned are stored in our minds in the form of memories shaping us into the person we are now.

_**Does this mean that I'm losing pieces of my soul? **_

Ed shivered and pushed that thought back to the deepest depths of his mind. But warily noted that maybe they should go back to Central in order to find out what's wrong. Though that would mean they would leave Winry all alone again. Ed knew Al would be a tad bit upset. Ed smirked as he thought of the fleeting looks that the pair seemed to throw at each other.

Ed had no qualms about it. Sure, Winry was pretty and kind but she was more of a sister to him. It would be… odd and he doesn't have any romantic interest in her.

His most fondest wish was to see those two happily together. He was worried when he heard that Al was restored in a younger body. Thank the Gate that the time difference between the two worlds fixed that. Romantic feelings could hardly grow when one of them thought that the other was a child even though the mind is more mature than it's body and they have true feelings for each other. Ed should know that very well.

Yes, unfortunately, he does know it very well.

Ed blushed and immediately started smacking his forehead… with… err… his right hand.

_**Ah! Don't think about him! Don't think about him! He will never like you back! He said so himself!**_

Ed grimaced and rubbed his now sore forehead courtesy of his right hand and stupidity. He sighed as he continued weeding the area around a tomato bush.

_**I must be really messed up. Look at me… still crushing on that stupid, idiotic bastard of a pyromaniac. Even after he blew me off and disregarded my… confession as a joke.(1) And I can't even blame the Gate this time!(2)**_

Ed grumbled bitterly as he stood up and gathered the small pile of weeds he had collected and dropped it on a much larger pile of weeds. And remembered with distaste the day he built up the courage to tell the man he liked him but he was just treated like a… well… a kid!

_Ed was standing in front of Roy Mustang inside the Colonel's private office. They were pretty much alone and Ed knew an opportunity when he saw one._

_"Ummm… Mustang?" Ed croaked out as he coughed to take the nervousness away or at least make his voice sound less shaky._

_"What is it Fullmetal?" The man barely glanced up from his paperwork which sent warning bells in Ed's mind but he ignored it as much as he could. He started it already… he will see it thru._

_"I… I like you!" Ed shouted and he could feel his face heat up._

_The Flame alchemist looked up from his paperwork and smirked, "Are you pulling my leg, Fullmetal?"_

_Edward became even more flustered, "N-no! I like you a lot! I-in the romantic way…"_

_Roy's smirk widened, "This is so cute Fullmetal! But you're just a kid and a boy. You know what I mean?"(3)_

_Ed looked away as he schooled his features into a blank mask and nodded stiffly. He somehow expected this… But he didn't expect it to hurt. At least the man didn't snap at him or something like that._

_"Of course. See you later Mustang," And with that said, Edward walked away without looking back. He didn't want him to see his pain._

Al was quite frantic when he found Ed, crying in his room. And due to his insistence, Ed had to tell him what happened. Al had was livid afterwards. Not because his brother was gay... but it was because Roy rudely told Ed "No".

The next time they met, Ed and Al were too preoccupied with the Homonculus that they didn't have the time to sit with the man and talk. They didn't want to anyway.

And then Ed was sent to the other side of the Gate. He wanted to come back, told himself he could. It was so lonely…. He felt misplaced and the familiar faces haunted him. He wanted to return back to his Al, to his Winry, to his Pinako and maybe even to his Roy…(4) If Roy didn't even glance at his way then that is fine with Ed. Just as long as he saw that everyone was happy then Ed could be happy as well.

But when Ed came back and saw Roy, it took all he had to suppress the hurt that came when he saw the man. He wanted Roy to love him but he truly believed the man still think he was a kid even if he aged.

Ed wondered what could have happened to the man. Besides the worrying eye patch that covered one of the man's beautiful onyx eyes, there was a sliver of sadness in that visible eye and the man's arrogance seemed to have dropped. It was fairly obvious that the man had not been taking care of himself. A selfish part of Ed wanted to believe it was because of his disappearance. But he just know it isn't. He's sure it isn't.

It was very tempting to stay... Seeing Al in his own body, Winry's supportive actions and his and Roy's playful banters. But he knew, he couldn't run. He was a part of the cause of the problem and he had to solve it.

But now he was back and sooner than later, they would have to go to Central where Roy more likely is. And he can't help but feel anxious and thrilled.

* * *

(1) This line was what started that drama.

(2) What Ed means is… he still had a crush on Roy before he went to the other side of the Gate.

(3) I seriously hate Roy right now…

(4) The "his" in it means his world's Al, his world's Winry and so on and so forth. It was not because Ed was claiming possession to them. (But maybe with Roy? Just joking. _) To Ed's eyes, the other characters in the Other side of the Gate were different people altogether and they were not real at all. Of course, his ideology changed at the end. A bit too late but nobody can be perfect, right?

Words: 1,337

Unnoticed: I know! It's a slow chapter but I guess I had things to show you. Next chapter would be a bit interesting.

Augh! Bad story! How could you do that to Ed! I seriously didn't plan it. Next thing I know I was typing that horrid flashback! Poor Ed… :sigh:

Ah, yes. The deus ex machina…. The-time-is-faster-there-so-Ed-and-Al-aged. I really didn't like using it but my morals insisted that Ed and Al be older. But another part told me to screw those morals since I firmly believed that lover transcends gender, age and status. And they fought and sadly… the moral won. Also, I've seen things like this. A lot less mature but there is always the tension that is in the air and I look at the man's face and see that he think my friend was just joking when she proclaimed her affection. Well… she wasn't serious about it either but you get the idea, right?

I'll tell you their ages later. :) I'm going to have fun announcing it in the story but you are free to speculate.

Well… How was it? Tell me!

Reviews are treasured and loved. Flames are allowed but not welcome. Constructive criticism is admired and appreciated.


	3. First Encounter

Unnoticed: Sorry! I got too busy. Holy Week and all that.

Thanks for those who Faved but guys, I would be very happier if you dropped a review. I get more motivated. It would also help me a lot to know how this story is going. I need to know what you guys think! Or else I would be in the dark, wondering where I went wrong or something. :(

And there are some news that Japan is getting lots and lots of help. Thank you everybody! Ganbare Japan! Have any of you donated? It's better to be late than never. :)

Disclaimer: If I own FMA, I own the world! Which means I own you! No? You're a free citizen? Darn! Then that means I don't own you, the world or FMA! T_T

**Warning: Eventual RoyEd, Slight AlWin, Ed's colourful language, a small hint of child abuse and some things that might show up in the next chapters. (I have no idea what it is…) Minor OC's but they're only there for the plot development, I swear! **

Started Writing: December 18, 2010

Date Posted: April 26, 2011

* * *

Ed grunted as he took out another weed. After two long hours, Ed finally finished weeding the garden.

He stretched and yawned. He went to the garden shed and fetched their one and only wheelbarrow that he needed to transport the pile of weeds to the much bigger pile Winry kept for fertilizers.(1) Sure, he could transport it with alchemy but during his time on the Other Side of the Gate Ed had gotten used to doing simple chores without the use of alchemy.

As he took out the wheelbarrow, he noticed a huge hole at the side of it. Ed frowned but then smiled as he went inside the house to get some scrap metals. If there was one thing he would be grateful for alchemy it would be it's ability to fix broken objects. It saved money and helped them in various situations.(2) It was also a gratifying use for alchemy especially when you saw the smiles on the people's faces.

Ed loved alchemy and he loved to use it even more.

As he gathered the materials he needed, a feeling of apprehension tugged his mind but he brushed it away and placed the pieces of metal near the wheelbarrow.

The familiar sensation of power surged inside him as he used alchemy. The blue lightning pulsed and hummed around him. Ed grinned as the light disappeared and the smoke cleared to show a newly-fixed wheelbarrow. Ed inspected it and smiled proudly at his work.

But he gasped when he felt like his head was being pounded by a hundred wrenches, stabbed by thousands of Lust's hair spikes and burned by the Pyromaniacs flames over and over again. It felt worse than having his automail attached. Ed fell to the ground with a barely audible thump. He bit his lip as he held back the groans and the screams of pain. He stayed like that for a few seconds which felt like days to Ed.

The pain faded as quickly as it came.

Ed sat up, very confused and worried. Ed took a deep breath to control his heart. His mind raced to come up with an explanation of what just happened. But all it came up was that the Gate had something to do with it all.

Ed breathed in deeply and started to relax as his heartbeat started to slow down. Ed's decision was made for him. He had to go to Central. The best place to aquire information. He had to find out what's wrong with him.

He took the pile of weeds and loaded it in the wheelbarrow. He wondered if he should tell Winry and Al but he shook his head and decided that they had worried enough. He dumped the weeds to the big pile and placed the wheelbarrow inside the garden shed. He started to walk back into the house when a ball flew out of nowhere and hit his head.

Ed rubbed his head and whirled around to find where the ball came from. He noticed a small girl with long and wavy brown hair.(3) Her green eyes were looking at Ed and the ball. An apologetic and scared look was on her face.

Ed was annoyed but he just smiled and picked up her ball. He went closer in order to give her back her ball. But she flinched and trembled with each step that Ed made.

Ed wondered what was wrong. Was he that scary? He looked at his body and noticed that his automail limbs were covered. But if those were not in sight then… what made the girl so scared of him?

He placed his hand on top of her head.

"Hey, are you okay?"

The girl jumped away, hid her face with her arms and screamed. Ed flinched at the sharpness of the shriek.

"Hey, hey, hey. I'm not scary! Am I? I just wanted to give you your ball back."

At his words, the girl hesitantly looked up at Ed. Ed grinned and handed her ball back.

She stared at her ball like it was a bomb waiting to blow up. And then she looked back at Ed.

"You're not mad?"

Ed blinked at this, "Why should I be?"

The girl smiled shyly and slowly took her ball, "Because I hit you with my ball…"

"Oh that? Eh, it was nothing compared to what I have been through in the military…"

"Are you a soldier?" Green eyes looked eagerly up at Ed.

Ed blinked, "I'm not sure if I still am… But in the past I was."(4)

The girl's mouth formed a small 'oh' then she smiled, "Then you're like Big Brother!"

Ed tilted his head, "Huh?"

"Our neighbour, Big Brother, wanted to be a soldier when he grew up! I'm sure he is right now."

"Really now…" Ed smiled at the young girl.

"Yup! He went away and travelled to Central because he wanted to help everyone!"

"He sounds like a good man."

At this, the young girl looked indignant, "He is! Big Brother is very good!"

Ed chuckled and ruffled the girl's hair. She pouted and glared at him. Ed grinned. But he somehow felt a pang of pain inside his chest. Nina was as cute as the girl in front of him. The girl was a bit older than Nina though and had a different person to call 'Big Brother'. He didn't notice that his smile faded and the girl was looking at him worriedly.

"Are you okay?"

Ed snapped out of his daze and smiled at her gently, "Yeah. I'm okay. I just miss somebody."

The girl frowned and looked down, "Me too… Lilina misses a lot of people too."

"Who?"

Lilina seemed to hesitate, and Ed was surprised by the slight distrust in her eyes. Just a minute ago, she was an energetic child but now she was sullen and remorseful.

"I just miss Big Brother, Kit and Jeremy. Maybe even Mama and Papa. But not Bad Papa. I don't miss Bad Papa. I miss Good Papa."

Ed frowned. The girl's words were confusing. Why would she miss her neighbours and her friends more than her parents? Bad Papa? Good Papa? What does she mean by that?

Before Ed could ask, Winry called him from inside the house, "Ed! Can you help me here for a sec? And have you finished weeding the garden yet?"

Ed shouted back at the house, "Of course Winry! Wait just a minute!"

Ed looked back at Lilina, "I have to go now."

Lilina's smile returned and she nodded, "Okay! You're girlfriend is calling you!"

Ed blinked then laughed. Lilina blinked at his reaction, her face showing her confusion.

"She's not my girlfriend! She's my brother's girlfriend." Ed told as he tried to contain his laughter.

"Oh! Sorry!" Lilina blushed a deep red. Ed laughed at the cute picture the girl made.

"It's okay," Ed smiled at Lilina and Lilina smiled back.

"I really like talking to you. But next time, try not to use alchemy, okay?"

Ed was confused for the hundredth time that day.

"Ed! I really need you now!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Sheesh!" Ed shouted back and when he looked back at Lilina, he was surprised for she was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

(1) We do these at school. All our ummm… weeded weeds are collected into this big pile and they use it for fertilizers and stuff.

(2) Remember the episode where Ed and Al fixed the broken objects of the miners in order to rent a room but Ed was thrown out because he was a State Alchemist? If you don't, well…. let's just say it helped them a lot.

(3) The appearance of an OC! What fun! I hope you like her! She's needed for the plot, I'm afraid. So if you don't like OC's. Minor or not. You should stop reading because there are a lot of them coming.

(4) What Ed means is he might not be seen as an official soldier because he thinks that other people might think he is dead. :D

Words: 1,214

Unnoticed: Oh dear! What happened to Ed? What? Don't look at me like that! Of course I know what happened! XD

Yup. Lilina. I really like that name and it sounds Amestrian. I couldn't give her a Japanese name because it would be totally out of the universe. :)

So the plot has now advanced! Thanks a lot for reading and tell me what you think!

Reviews are treasured and loved. Flames are allowed but not welcome. Constructive criticism is admired and appreciated.


	4. Memory

Unnoticed: Okay. Thanks for those who read and faved! I'm sad that I haven't got any reviews but… :sigh: I can't force you guys to do something you don't want to do. The only thing I can do is ask… or beg… We'll talk later but the bottom line is as long as someone out there is still reading, I'll continue writing.

Disclaimer: Look, I don't own this! Everybody in fanfcition knows that fanfiction writers do not own the fandom they are writing to!

**Warning: Eventual RoyEd, Slight AlWin, Ed's colourful language, a small hint of child abuse and some things that might show up in the next chapters. (I have no idea what it is…) Minor OC's but they're only there for the plot development, I swear!**

**Bold is used for the dream sequence on this chapter.**

Started Writing: October 24, 2010

Date Posted: May 6,2011

* * *

"He forgot."

"Of course he did! It's part of the plan."

"What good did that do? Make him remember. Please?"

"Oh, don't worry… He will… right about… now."

And then, Edward Elric started to toss and turn in his sleep.

* * *

**Edward gritted his teeth as he ran under the bleak, cold starless night. He heard the rapid footsteps of his brother beside him as they continued to chase the person who was the carrying the object of their search.**

**The two of them have been trying to find the location of the uranium bomb for so many years. They hadn't had a lead for a while but after some talks and a few threats, they found a promising piece of information. Their detective work pointed them to a small terrorist group that bragged about a secret weapon that could wipe out an entire city.(1)**

**And that lead to tracking down said terrorist group and knocking them out. But one escaped, carrying a familiar round object, which lead to their current predicament.**

**The two chased the man to an alley. The man realized that it was a dead end and looked at Ed and Al in a crazed way as the two brothers slowed down and tried to catch their breath.**

**"You have nowhere to run! Hand over that bomb now!" Ed shouted at the man as he pointed accusingly with a bloody finger that he had gotten from the earlier scuffle.**

**The man laughed like a hyena, "Give it to you? Why? What are you even gonna do with it?"**

**"We are going to destroy it." Edward growled.**

**"Destroy it? Why? Something so powerful and this magnificent shouldn't be destroyed! It should be used!" The man caressed the bomb with a twisted smile on his face.**

**"How could you? Don't you realize that so many people are going to die if you activate that bomb? Why are you even planning to use it?" Al cried.**

**"How could I? How could I? I'm doing mankind a favour! Can't you see how we have degraded thru the years? We used to be a wonderful specie! We have bright minds that we used in order to do good! But now… stupid and arrogant rich people walking around like they own the world. They are disgusted by the poor. They loathe us and always calling us useless garbage! How dare they! They cannot see that our poverty were caused by their greed! They dare to look down on us and call us trash? No more! No more!"**

**The man then started to press buttons in the round mechanism. Ed and Al immediately tensed.**

**"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Ed shouted.**

**"The plan has not yet failed. With this bomb I can still instil fear to the rich, teaching them all a lesson that they shouldn't look down on us! We, the poor or common man, are what keeps this country living! Not those pompous know-it-alls!"**

**"Don't be stupid! It's not just their fault! It's also your fault because you refused to help yourselves!"**

**"Shut up! I tried to find a job but they wouldn't accept me! They wouldn't accept someone who didn't have an education. But let me ask you, how could my family send me to school if we could barely afford to buy food?"**

**With a few more buttons, the bomb started to hum. The man looked at the two horrified brothers and he grinned.**

**"Everyone will be sacrificed for the greater good along with me. Remember my name when you reach the other side. My name is Michael, named after the great artist Michelangelo!(2) As an artist I should show my feelings and thoughts to the world! This is my art! My art of destruction! People will learn from my art and I will look down on heaven and watch the greater change I created!"**

**Michael laughed as the noise from the bomb started to go louder. Ed gritted his teeth and tried to think of ways on how to destroy the bomb. Unconsciously, his alchemic mind came up with a solution on how to stop the uranium bomb….**

**Edward grew more frustrated at the situation. Alchemy wasn't possible on this side of the Gate! There has to be some other way!**

**As the noise got louder the thought of the people living in the city flashed thru Ed's mind. Desperate, he did the only thing his mind came up with.**

**Ignoring his brother's shouts, Ed ran to the man and clapped his hands as the bomb opened.**

**There was a bright flash of light and then Edward's sight was filled with darkness…**

* * *

_**"HELP! BIG BROTHER! DADDY! PLEASE STOP! I'M SORRY! STOP! YOU CAN HAVE MY MAGIC DADDY! PLEASE STOP! MAMA! MAMA! STOP DADDY! HIS KICKS HURT! PLEASE MAKE DADDY STOP! DADDY! STOP! BIG BROTHER! HELP ME!"**_

**Ed's eyes snapped open. His vision was filled entirely with white. He shuddered as he remembered the voice that was shouting in his dream. A young girl shouting for help…. Images of Nina came to his mind and Ed shuddered again as the feeling of helplessness overcame his being.**

**"It's been a while… Alchemist."**

**Edward's gaze snapped to the white grinning being. His golden eyes widened as he saw the Gate. It looked grand and strong as it used to be….**

**"Surprised? How about you sit down and we'll talk for a while…. I'm in a wonderful mood, do you want to make a deal?" (3)**

* * *

**Edward just stared at the Truth. The being grinned back, amused at the dumbfounded expression on the other's face.**

**"What the fuck is going on? How is this even possible? Alchemy can't be used on this side of the Gate!"**

**The Truth's grin grew wider, "And still you tried to use it a while ago and it worked! How unobservant of you Mr. Alchemist. If you can't use alchemy how come you were able to make a gateway on this side?"**

**Ed blanched.**

**The Truth continued grinning, "Tsk, I'm disappointed in you Alchemist. Can you not recall the number one amplifier of alchemy?."**

**Ed paused for a bit and he paled as he reached a conclusion, "The Philosopher's Stone…"**

**"Exactly! But one of the main ingredients of the Philosopher's Stone is human lives. But don't they call blood the liquid of life?"(4)**

**Ed became silent as he processed the information. "Around those times when alchemy was used… blood was present…"**

**Ed flinched as he remembered his own father. How he watched in horror as his father's blood burst out of his body when he made Envy crush him.**

**His father sacrificed his life... just to get him home…**

**It was a bit twisted, maybe even ironic, that he chose to stay at this side of the Gate.**

**"I have a feeling that if you were still obsessed about going back home, you would have realized it. But then again, you didn't want any more innocent people being sacrificed or harmed. You haven't changed a bit Alchemist."**

**Ed glared and the Truth just grinned.**

**"Ah, you also chose to stay here because you were going to destroy that bomb, right? Congratulations on a job well done!"**

**With a start Ed remembered his brother. He looked around and his pulse quickened as he noticed that he was alone.**

**"Don't worry Alchemist. You're brother is fine…"**

**"What did you do to Al?"**

**Truth just shrugged, "Nothing. Now about the deal…"**

**Ed froze, a million thoughts forming in his mind. Panic and anxiety came but also a sense of longing and hope filled him. He and Al wanted to go home…**

**It was something they never talked about. But Ed could see in his brother's eyes that he missed everyone there. He wondered if Al could see the same longing in his eyes as well.**

**But experience taught him that making deals with the Gate was something to be cautious about. Extremely cautious. The memory of their first attempt at human transmutation flashed thru Ed's mind and he answered at the Gate.**

**"No."**

**They want to get back home… But they don't exactly need to… Want and need… are entirely two different things.**

"**You **_**know**_** I can bring the two of you back to your real world…"**

**Ed looked at the Truth and growled, "Stop baiting me! You wouldn't do it even if it's within your abilities."**

**Truth shrugged but it's grin was still on his face, "Why ever not? You successfully passed the energy of the bomb into the Gate. That's enough payment… maybe."**

**Ed's eyes narrowed. He knew there was always a catch.**

**"I have a job for you Alchemist. If you accept it and get the job done, I will leave you and your brother alone to do what you please with your life in **_**Amestris**_**… And you'll be able to save many lives…" Truth smirked.**

**"And if I don't?" Ed snarled.**

**"I won't take 'no' for an answer but just so you know. Many people will die. Your dear beloved brother would die. A Philosopher's stone will be made and you would have some slight yet permanent problems with yourself..."**

**Ed paled yet he didn't need to think twice before he answered, "Fine, I'll do it."**

**The Truth's grin came back, "Great! Oh and by the way… there will be side-effects but I think you can handle it… Just try not to use alchemy too much."**

**Ed's eyes widened as the world around him started to disappear.**

**"Wait! You fucking haven't told me what I need to do! And what do you mean side-effects?"**

**The Truth just grinned in response.**

**Then everything became dark again.**

* * *

**Ed groaned as he woke up. He opened his eyes and immediately sat up when he saw dirty blonde hair beside him.**

**He rolled Al's body so he could see his face. Ed checked if his little brother was okay and gave a sigh of relief when he noted that there were no wounds and his brother's breathing was fine. His brother was okay.**

**He looked around and he was shocked to see that the buildings all disappeared only to be replaced by grassy fields and tall trees.**

**He blinked and rubbed his eyes. If he wasn't mistaken… the place looked a lot like Resembool…**

**Ed's eyes widened. It was Resembool! But how? Ed tried to remember how the two of them got home but all he got was a sharp pain from his head. The only thing he could remember was he tried to stop Michael from destroying the city.**

**A sharp pain entered his head again and he softly moaned as he closed his eyes.**

**It was bearable but it hurt like hell.**

**Ed tried to shake off the headache. He had to make sure that Michael wasn't successful on activating the bomb… Wait… Who was Michael again? Who? What the hell happened?**

* * *

Ed bolted upright from his bed. His eyes were wide as he thought of his… dream? No… It was a memory. A memory he shouldn't have forgotten. Quickly, he stood and walked to the bed next to him. He shook his brother awake. He stopped when Al started to stir and open his eyes.

'Ed? What's wrong?" Al murmured groggily.

"I remember."

And with those two words, Alphonse became wide awake as his brother told the story that he longed to hear for so many days.

* * *

(1) I'm not entirely sure on how powerful the uranium bomb can be. But I know it's this powerful… Correct me if I'm wrong. And by the way, don't ask me how the terrorists knew it was that powerful. Research? I guess.

(2) Well… it was the first name I could think of… I know there are lots of great artists but Michelangelo was one of leaders in the High Renaissance in Italy Renaissance… My story's Michael is a poor young fellow but he's educated. I've met people like him. They didn't go to school but they have a deep and profound thinking. They know things because they spent some of their time reading. Personally, I view society as a very strict place. Of course, education is very important but can't we give some of the people a head start? Give them a job under the rule that they need to go to school or something? It's very naïve of me but I want to question, why do we have to be so greedy? Why can't we bend the rules a little for the greater good of all? If you kept getting turned down and all they say is you have no education. Wouldn't that make you a little bit crazy? That's why Michael became nuts. Nuts at the unfairness of the world… But who said the world was ever fair? The Philippines, my country, has a messed-up system for education. It's crazy… I won't go into details but here's one of my top annoyances… The budget for our military, so they could buy weapons and such, is much, much, much, much higher than the budget for education. Which is better? Giving someone a gun so they could kill or giving a child a book so they could read? You decide. Hehehe… sorry. I started to rant. Good thing I got that out of my chest. Anyways, I also have someone who I greatly dislike yet like that has this name…Sorry to those who have the same name…

(3) I really wanted to stop here but I owe you a long chapter. I just know you guys will kill me if I end it there.

(4) Well, the theory is since blood is the liquid of life it has the same amplifying effect in alchemy only a lot milder and less noticeable.

Words: 1,903

Unnoticed: Le gasp! That was so long. Longer than usual from me. I mean, I usually write shorter than this but… I'm surprised.

So what was the deal all about. I wonder? Joking! I have an idea! But you guys can guess all you want.

Well, this is slightly longer than usual. I hope this makes up my lateness and laziness!

Okay! I can't take it anymore! Guys, I need to come clean with you. Favorites and Alerts are nice and good and all that but I really, really, really need to know what you think of this story, my writing skills or whatever! Review, PM or something! Just tell me what's going on your mind. This is driving me crazy! I don't even care if it's Flames at least I know you hate it but without… well… anything but Faves or Alerts, I'm groping in the dark. Do I need to speed the plot up a little? Is the characters more OOC than I expected? Do you hate the fact that there are OCs? Or is it because Roy hasn't showed up yet? TELL ME! If you can't comment on the plot, comment me on my grammar, my writing style, or if you're annoyed at my ramblings. I joined Fanfiction to improve my writing. I can handle criticisms. I can handle anything you throw at me! I know I sound desperate and if you're ticked off about this, then I'm sorry but I really need to know what you think! If you don't want to then I'm not forcing you because in the end it's your choice. A little bit of your time would be greatly appreciated.

Reviews are treasured and loved. Flames are allowed but not welcome. Constructive criticism is admired and appreciated.


End file.
